


Memories of a Rainy Day

by m7storyteller



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Porn Battle XI.  (Julie remembers a day she shared with Tim before he went to college...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of a Rainy Day

Julie was lying awake in her bed, listening to the rain as it fell outside her window. She thought about the time she was with him, just the two of them, when it had rained and they found refuge in his truck. That was the first time he touched her, his hand sliding up underneath the skirt she was wearing.

Shifting around, she slid a hand down underneath the covers, up underneath her nightgown, her fingertips coming into contact with her panties. Sliding her hand under the band, she blew out the breath she was holding as her fingers touched the soft blonde curls that covered her mound. Closing her eyes, her fingers drifted lower, until the tip of her middle finger found her clit.

She imagined that it was his hand that was touching her, his thumb that was rubbing her clit in teasing touches, while his fingers searched for and found somewhere warmer. One finger slid into her, making her gasp at the intrusion, a smirk appearing on his face at her reaction, "Like that? Well, let's see what else you like."

Julie brought the hand that was still outside underneath the covers, slowly unbuttoning the buttons of her nightshirt, slipping it inside to cover one of her breasts. Under the palm of her hand, she could feel her nipple harden at the sudden touch, remembering how he looked down at her bare breasts after he had gotten her out of her T-shirt and bra. He looked like a boy at Christmas when he saw her breasts for the first time, letting out a low whistle, "Damn, Jules, you're stacked."

Any words she would have said stayed inside, as he pulled her into his lap, burying his face in between her breasts, before taking and sucking one of her nipples. The feel of his teeth nipping at her nipples was still fresh in her mind as she pinched the nipple under her hand hard, before scraping a fingernail across it, making her gasp at the spear of arousal that settled low in her belly at the touch.

Another finger joined the one that was already inside her, both of them moving in and out at a slow pace, set to rival the one that day in his truck. His thumb rubbed circles around her clit, stopping to tap it every few circles, making her quiver, "Come here."

Her panties were in the floorboard, and his jeans were unzipped, revealing to her that he had gone commando that day. With a practice ease, he rolled on a condom, before pulling her down onto him, pushing up into her with a quiet groan.

She worked her fingers inside, seeking the same feeling that she had before with him, the way he had felt inside of her. Biting her bottom lip, she added one more finger, needing, wanting to feel that way again.

"So tight, Jules, so damn tight.", he murmured against her mouth, as he pushed up against her, his hands gripping her hips, helping her to ride him.

"That's it, just like that.", he urged her on, his thrusts into her going faster, going harder, "Just like that, Jules, you're so close. Just a little more."

His hand slid between their bodies, his fingers touching her, her body moving into his touch...needing it, wanting it...

Julie muffled her cries with her hand, as she coated her fingers, her body shaking from the force of her orgasm. As her breathing slowed, she moved her hand away, letting it fall limply at her side, as she slowly moved the hand that was between her legs out from her panties. She laid still, as her heart beat returned back to normal, the muffled sound of rain pouring outside lulling her to sleep for the first time since Tim had left for college.


End file.
